Various industrial or semiconductor processing require vapor of various liquids. Semiconductor processing may require vapors or liquids, such as, but not limited to, photoresist chemicals, water, SiC14, TOS, TiC14, and GeC14 in vapor form. A MFC must deliver accurate amounts the vapor or liquids to the semiconductor processing chamber with precise timing and volume. Accordingly, verification and validation of the MFC's ability to delivery liquids or vapors is advantageous to industrial and semiconductor processing.